Jedah Dohma
Jedah first appeared in Darkstalkers 3 along with other newcomers, Lilith, Q-Bee and B.B.Hood who has similarities with the Grim Reaper. Initially he was designed to be Berial Jr. but this concept was changed during the development of the game. Jedah also appeared in Capcom Fighting Evolution and Cross Edge. History Though he is over 6000 years old he is the youngest out of the three High nobles of Makai. He was always concerned about the future of Makai. He believed that if Makai was left to rule by Berial, the master of the Aensland family and the true ruler of Makai, then it would grow old and begin to decay. Berial would most likely say that that is destiny and life. To Jedah, Berial was a being who should not exist. He looked for an opportunity to kill Berial and waited for the right time to strike. After the death of Garunan, the master of the Bosital family and the oldest of the three high nobles, Jedah had a young confidant named Ozomu. Simply put, he was a gourmet. The reason he came under Jedah was to be able to eat delicious souls. As a noble, his skills were second class, but his ability to deceive others was first class. He was a genius in using others. He advised Jedah about using the gate of Makai. Jedah, being confident in his ability to absorb souls, agreed to this. He ordered Ozomu to break part of the seal to open the gate wider. When Ozomu arrived at the gate, he realized that enormous powers lied within it. He realized that even Jedah would destroy himself if he absorbed all this power at once, and saw this as his chance to take over the throne. He lied to Jedah and told him that he must destroy all the seals because little power was coming out. After destroying the seals, he ran off to the far reaches of Makai. The destruction of Jedah meant his rise in power and the success of his plot. Though Jedah's absorbing powers were greater than Ozomu predicted, he was still destroyed due to the sheer amount of power seeping through. Ozomu gathered the left over power and stored it in Dohma Castle. This is how Ozomu became the new master of the Dohma family: Emperor Ozomu. After a century long sleep, Jedah was revived in Makai. He felt concern towards the crazed Makai, with nobles fighting each other and spilling blood. Instead of anger, he felt pity towards Ozomu, who had betrayed him. Jedah had already made up his mind: his complete revival and the cleansing of all souls. For this, a new stage was necessary. A new dimension, the Majigen. Jedah arrived at Dohma Castle and extended his hand to Ozomu. Although his powers were not yet completely restored, he had enough to remove Ozomu. Ozomu had become a spineless gourmet, and he was terrified by Jedah's return. Jedah quietly whispered, "Ozomu... I am sorry, but please lend me your powers. Your soul would become the foundation of Majigen and will help the future of Makai." Dohma Castle was taken into a dark space along with Ozomu. This was the beginning of Ozomu's salvation. Jedah believed that he was the one that needed to recreate life by fusing all souls into one life form, the Shintai. To do this, he summoned all those with worthy souls to enter his newly-created realm. Personality Jedah is very cool, collected and confident. He has a degree of arrogance, but as a whole, he is focused and patient, all for achieving his goal of saving Makai from a destiny seen by Belial. It is rare to see Jedah express emotion, except in fits of inhumane side. But even these are subdued by his own calm attitude eventually. On the other hand, Jedah is less of a hot-headed as he is shown to be laid-back and easy-going with others who encounter or comfort with him. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters